


Zarrix of Mirharra NSFW alphabet

by Zodiaccancerchick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aliens motherfuckers, And Now For Something Completely Different, Doing his best, F/M, For Science!, Four Arms - Freeform, Gen, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Smut, Spaceman, black hole, ill add a drawing later lol, nsfw warning, things get saucy with an alien god, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiaccancerchick/pseuds/Zodiaccancerchick
Summary: This is just some bs for my OC, Zarrix. I love him so much T-T
Relationships: Zarrix/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Zarrix of Mirharra NSFW alphabet

**Zarrix of Mirharra**

**Nsfw alphabet**

**A – Aftercare (How they are after sex)**

Did someone say attentive boi? The moment the both of you have caught your breath, Zarrix makes his way to the bathroom to get a bath going for you. While you’re having a nice soak, the four-armed god makes quick work of any mess the two of you might’ve made, lays out some fresh pajamas for you, and finally cuddles you back to sleep when you return.

  
**B – Body Part (Favorite body part of their partner)**

He adores every part of you, but if he had to make a choice, Zarrix would have to say your eyes. He loves when you look at him. When you look at him he feels like an individual; a person, not an all-powerful being. He loves feeling normal with you.

**C – Cum (Where’s it going?)**

Mouth, pussy, ass, whatever orifice you have that you’re willing to let him fill up, he’s gonna make sure he comes inside it. He loves seeing you filled up, and if it just so happens that some dribbles out of you? Oh, Y/N, he will ascend.

**D – Dirty Secret (One of theirs)**

Zarrix really likes it when the two of you do it while he’s in his human form. He dreams about what it might have been like if he had met you and you were both the same species. He wouldn’t have all the pressure and heartache that comes with being an alien god of creation and destruction, and you wouldn’t be in constant danger from other gods.

**E – Experience (How experienced are they?)**

This boi is 19 billion years old. It’s very much a question of what hasn’t he done with a sexual partner. If it’s with another sentient being, he’s probably tried everything at least once.

**F – Favorite Position (Will probably include a visual)**

You lying with your back to his chest, his lower hands holding your thighs apart as he slowly thrusts up into you will always be the best to him. In this position, he can touch and pleasure you with his free hands; listening to your loud moans. Just relax sweetheart, he’ll take care of you.

**G – Goofy? (Serious, humorous or goofy during?)**

He never thought he’d love someone enough to spend the rest of his existence with them, so he shows his love especially during intimate moments with you, sexual or not.

**H – Hair (Groomed or not down hither?)**

Unless he’s in his human form, Zarrix’s only hair is a fine (pretty much imperceptible) peach fuzz over his groin, chest, stomach and armpits. He’s quite the clean freak when it comes to his body, so everything is squeaky.

**I – Intimacy (How are they during a romantic moment?)**

If Zarrix is one thing, it's determined. He is determined to show you how much he loves you in big and little ways every single day. Your favorite foods? Already in the kitchen. Had a hard day at school/work? Always has a shoulder to cry on and a relaxing evening planned to lower your stress level. You can bet all his love follows the two of you into the bedroom.

**J – Jack off (Masturbation)**

In the last few millennia, Zarrix hasn’t masturbated much; maybe enough times to count on two hands. Then he met you. Now, to say he jacks off a lot would be an understatement. When he thinks of holding you in his arms he can’t help but get a little hot under the loincloth.

**K – Kink (One or more)**

He definitely has a formal wear kink. You’re proudly strutting around in a fancy suit? Draped over the couch in a stunning dress? That outfit isn’t gonna last long once you and Zarrix are alone ;)

Adding on to this, he also has a big ol' lingerie kink. You got lace or leather on under your normal outfit and he catches a glimpse? Y/N, why are you doing this to him?!?!?!?!

**L – Location (Favorite place)**

His palace on Mirharra; his home planet. No one, not even the other gods, are allowed to step foot in there. It’s an incredibly intimate place for him, and to share that intimate spot with you would mean the world to him. (also his bed is freaking HUGE, and it's the only one that can comfortably fit the two of you)

**M – Motivation (What gets them going, turned on?)**

Little touches, lots of eye/space orb contact, hugs that last just a little longer than usual, anything that lets him know you want him even a fraction of how much he wants you. Something as simple as your smile has set him off before.

**N – NO (Something they won't do, turn offs)**

He will not do anything to you that draws blood, even if that's your thing. There are no exceptions; he's seen too much blood spilled by his own hand, and he's not going to allow your blood to be on that list. Small bruises or scrapes are fine if you like it rough though.

**O – Oral (Giving or receiving?)**

Zarrix loves giving oral! When he revealed his mouth to you, he was afraid you'd be scared of him. He remembers you saying he looks like a chain chomp/Venom hybrid and then gushing about how good the look is on him. And just as expected from someone who's 19 billion years old and had lots of practice, he used his experience to rock your freaking world.

**P – Pace (Fast and rough? Sensual and slow?)**

His pace usually depends on his mood. Feeling sappy and just wanting to hold you close, or lusting after you so much it hurts? It's a 50/50 chance with him.

**Q – Quickie (Prefer it or not? Often or no?)**

Zarrix doesn't care how long the sex is, just as long as the both of you are satisfied afterward. He'll fuck you anywhere you want him to. You just gotta say the word and he's there, no questions asked, and you'll be happy as a clam no matter how long it takes.

**R – Risks (Are they willing to take them?)**

As long as it doesn't draw blood or wound you, Zarrix is pretty much open to anything you are.

**S – Stamina (How many rounds can they go for?)**

He's got to stop eventually, right? Even alien gods have their limits. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for you, you have not discovered his limits yet.

**T – Toys (Do they own their own? Use them? On their partner or themselves?)**

You can bet he has toys, and if you're up to it, sharing is caring for him! He has a few that he doesn't care for, but that doesn't mean he's gonna throw those bad boys away; maybe you'll have some ideas he hasn't thought of! Whether you're up to experiment with him or on him, he'd be happy to oblige.

**U – Unfair (Tease much?)**

With all the feelings he has for you, he thinks it would be awful to leave you hanging. That's what he says. What he actually means is that once he touches you the right way and hears you moan or whimper, he can't resist and wants to take you right here, right now.  
He absolutely loves being teased. Being an eight foot all-powerful god of creation and destruction causes a lot of stress and responsibility being pushed onto him. When you, a much smaller, weaker being, confidently flirts with him and teases him, he knows he can relax and let you take control for a while. (Lol switch much???)

**V – Volume (How loud do they get during? What sounds?)**

He isn't really the type to scream at the top of his lungs or anything during sex, but the growls and moans you can pull out of him can get pretty high in volume.

**W – Wild Card (Random headcanon ;D)**

This mans is w e a k for kisses. Please, do give him some. Pull down his orb head and watch the aura turn bright pink when you press a few pecks to the glass. Kiss his chest, kiss his hands, kiss his arms, for the love just kiss him.

**X – X-ray (What's going in them pants?)**

Just like the boi, his cocks (he's got two!) are long and thick. His lower one is about eleven inches, and you have to use both your hands to hold it completely. Upper one is a little bit smaller at eight inches, and it's a few centimeters thinner than its counterpart.

**Y – Yearning (How high of a sex drive?)**

Zarrix basically invented the phrase "down to fuck." You need him, he's ready. It doesn't matter what he's doing, you ask him to bang and he will drop whatever's in his hands and carry you off.

**Z – Zzz (How quick do they fall asleep afterward?)**

Until you're rehydrated, cleaned, in bed and cuddled properly Zarrix won't even think of sleeping. He needs to know he didn't hurt you and has taken care of everything you could need and want before he'll let himself relax.


End file.
